1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a gas pressure spring, an adjustable table column with a gas pressure spring and an adjustable piece of furniture. In particular, the invention relates to a table with an adjustable column.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Pieces of furniture, such as office tables, desks or workbenches etc. are commonly provided height-adjustable, for example for reasons of working efficiency. Namely, there are height-adjustable tables, which, for example, include multipart table columns. Such table columns are usually formed such that a column element of the table column is configured to be insertable into another column. Of course, other designs are conceivable, according to which the individual column elements can be moved past one another or into one another, which are also covered by the present invention.
The height adjustment of furniture, in particular tables, may be performed either manually or by motor. The respective amount of force required for shifting upward in a vertical direction, that is, for raising, should be reduced if possible. For that reason elements such as spring elements, in particular gas pressure springs, are provided in the columns, which counteract a weight force on the column.
These springs, in particular gas pressure springs, have a certain spring force, which is primarily defined by their internal pressure. Said spring force is adapted to the weight of, for example, a table plate and the components or attachments arranged thereon. However, it must be defined in advance which weight loads are loaded on the column and therefore on the spring. This requires an individual manufacturing of various table columns. Per se, a table column of a workbench generally has to bear a higher weight load than an ordinary office desk. However, such an individual manufacturing of springs and table columns requires greater effort during manufacture, assembly and storage.